Parenthood
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Tweek gives birth to a healthy baby boy named Spencer. Craig gets hired as a singer in a bar, and Stan is the bartender. Worse, Cartman's their boss and the owner of the bar, and Kyle is a very successful doctor? Butters runs a daycare center, and Kenny is a rich hottie! Also, who is the person behind the mysterious murders in South Park? Creek,Bunny,Style,CartmanxWendy,BebexClyde.
1. Spencer

Parenthood

* * *

Tweek gives birth to a healthy baby boy named Spencer. Craig gets hired as a singer in a bar, and Stan is the bartender. Worse, Cartman's their boss and the owner of the bar, and Kyle is a very successful doctor? Butters runs a daycare center, and Kenny is a rich hottie! Also, who is the person behind the mysterious murders in South Park? Creek,Bunny,Style,CartmanxWendy,BebexClyde.

* * *

Chapter 1: Spencer

It was a beautiful, peaceful day in South Park. The sun was shining, the grass was vibrant green, birds flew through the sky, and a magical event was taking place at the hospital. "Jesus h-help me!" Tweek cried out, and Craig's eyes widened. He never thought in a million years that he'd end up here. A father to Tweek's child, and Tweek's husband. Tweek let out a loud screech, and Craig yearned to cover his ears, but Tweek wasn't releasing his hand anytime soon. "Jesus Christ dude!" Kyle exclaimed, and quickly put on some latex gloves. He positioned himself in front of Tweek, who was really under an immense amount of pressure. His face was bright red, and the amount of sweat made him look like he had just stepped out of a swimming pool. Craig kind of felt guilty. Tweek was so small, he would definitely have some difficulty, but it was to late for a c-section. "F-Fuck! I fucking h-hate you Craig! Y-You asshole!" he cried, and panted. "Well then," Craig mumbled, and everyone winced when Tweek screamed again. "He needs his meds," Kyle stated. "Here," Craig dug in his pocket and pulled out a needle full of clear liquid. It was medicine used to help keep Tweek from having seizures, or from passing out. It helped calm him down. Kyle gently inserted the medicine into Tweek's arm. Tweek slowly began to relax. He felt loopy for a moment, then he finally got focused. Tweek panted, and started pushing. He felt weak and dizzy, and actually passed out, despite his medicine. "Tweek? Tweekkk?"

* * *

Tweek squinted his eyes at the light. "Huh.." he mumbled. He was floating through the blue sky. His stomach was flat, and he couldn't really understand what was going on. "J-jesus! I'm s-scared of h-heights!" he whined, and realized that he was going past the clouds. He was so far up, the people below looked like ants. "Gah!" he screamed, and finally felt a sense of relief as he fell on his butt onto a soft cloud. He saw an angel appear before him. "G-Grandma!?" Tweek exclaimed, recognizing her. "Tweek, my grandson." she smiled sweetly. "I am your guardian angel." she continued. Tweek's eyebrows narrowed downwards. "I'm dreaming.." He mumbled to himself. "I didn't take my m-meds! I'm going _insane_! Am I dead!? I-I'm dead! Oh m-my god!" he cried. "No, no... calm down. It's alright, you're not dead my love." she helped him stand up. "Come," she took his small hand and led him through the gates and into heaven. Tweek's eyes roamed around. "Woah.." He smiled slightly and tried to keep up with her. She led him over to what seemed like the end of the clouds, and she pointed at the sky. In the middle, he could see himself, passed out. "I passed out.." he stated. She nodded. "You have to go back and deliver your child." she directed. "B-but gran!" he complained. She placed a finger on his chest, and he disappeared.

Tweek's eyes shot open, and he gasped from the sudden pain. "F-fuck! What th-the hell!?" he whimpered. "It's crowning," Kyle stated, and positioned his hands delicately. Tweek panted harshly. "O-oh g-god.." He whined loudly. "Why m-me! Why t-the fuck!?" he pushed gently, sending the slippery baby flying into Kyle's unsuspecting hands. "Holy fuck! You did it Tweek!" Kyle exclaimed. Craig's jaw dropped. Tweek tossed his head back from exhaustion. "You did it," Kyle smiled, and cleared the infant's airways. It began to cry. "It's a boy, wanna cut the cord Craig?" Kyle asked, and Craig nodded slowly as he released Tweek's hand. He ambled towards Kyle, who was holding the crying baby. Craig picked up the scissors, and cut the placenta cord with little effort required. "Tweek, you okay?" Kyle looked up at the new mother. Or father. Or both. Tweek nodded, and fell asleep after a few minutes. Kyle took the baby to the nursery, Craig, Craig's parents, and Tweek's parents following along.

Kyle placed the baby into some warm bath water, and cleaned it off. "Isn't it adorable!? Looks just like Craig!" Craig's mother exclaimed. "He looks much more like Tweek," Tweek's mother argued, and smiled at the infant, who kicked and squirmed in the water. He had bunches of wild blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Craig felt really happy deep down. He just didn't show it very well. He was a father. He smiled and watched as Kyle lifted the baby out. He put a diaper on it, and dressed it up in some clothes Clyde had got for it. Clyde was Craig's bro, after all. Kyle wrapped the baby boy up in a blanket and handed him to Craig. Craig's dad chuckled. "He's a chip off the block. Papa's baby." He punched Craig in the shoulder playfully, and Craig grinned. Tweek's father smiled big. "It's just like a soft white cloud flying through a clear blue sky on a peaceful Tuesday evening." he complimented. "Don't start with the metaphors dear," Tweek's mother stated.

"Kyle, you don't mind calling the dudes for me, right?" Craig stated, and tossed his phone to Kyle. Kyle nodded, and began to dial everyone. Craig took his new son back to the room where Tweek was. Tweek was awake, having some coffee that a nurse brought to him. "Are you happy that all that weight is off of your shoulders?" Craig smiles sweetly, and handed the baby to Tweek. Tweek's heart melted to goop as he held his new son. "He's cute.. and yes, I-I am.." he responded. "You seem a lot more relaxed and calm." Craig kissed Tweek lovingly. "I feel better.. I'm not panicking as bad as I was b-before." Tweek took another drink of his coffee and looked down at his infant son, who had fallen asleep. "What are we going to name him?" Craig wondered, and pushed Tweek's hair out of his face. "Spencer. Spencer Lydon Tucker." Tweek smiled. "You're good at names." Craig complimented. "I k-know, right?" Tweek giggled and yawned.

Suddenly, Craig heard a loud alarm. "What's g-going on!? Ah!" Tweek screeched. Craig looked out the window, and noticed that half of the town was on fire. "What the fuck!?" He exclaimed. "We have got to get out of here," Craig lifted Tweek bridal style, and began to rush for the elevator. He pressed the buttons frantically. "Work! Please work!" he cried, and watched as people rushed down the stairs. Tweek shook uncontrollably, having an obvious seizure. "Hang in there Tweek," Craig mumbled, and got the elevator to open. The baby began to cry, and Kyle jumped into the elevator with them. "What's going on!?" Craig cried, and the elevator shut. "Theres a terrorist attack!" Kyle replied, and the elevator shook. "T-to much p-pressure! Ah!" Tweek screamed, and the entire hospital exploded.

* * *

Tweek opened his eyes slowly, and realized it was a dream. He was holding Spencer. "We delivered him with with an incision while you passed out, you're body couldn't push, so... yeah." Kyle smiled and ruffled Tweek's blonde hair. Tweek sighed in relief. "H-Has everyone got t-to see him a-and hold him?" He asked, and Craig nodded. "It's all settled." He smiled, and kissed Tweek's forehead. "Spencer Lydon Tucker." Tweek grinned happily.

**3 Days Later...**

****The new family of three was all adjusted in their little house, across from Stan and Kyle's. It was Craig's first day at work. He was excited, since he did like to sing. He really needed a job to help him support his family anyways, so he figured, this would be a great solution. He was all dressed, and went downstairs. Tweek had made some coffee for him, and was 'breastfeeding' Spencer. Spencer had been crying for a while, and now he finally seemed all relaxed in his new environment. "Thanks for the coffee," Craig grabbed the coffee and kissed Tweek's cheek, then Tweek sighed. "G-good luck." He stated, and smiled. "Bye," Craig mumbled as he walked outside. He shut the door back, and pulled his car keys from his pocket. The car beeped twice as he unlocked the doors, and stepped inside. He looked in the backseat, at the small padded carseat. He couldn't help but smile. "My first day at work, my first day at work, working as a singer, in some bar. In some bar!" He sung cheerily, and sipped his coffee. He finished it all, knowing he would need energy throughout his first day. He walked into the bar, and took in a deep breath. "This is it Craig, your new job." He maneuvered to main office in the back of the building, and opened the door. "C-Cartman!?" he squeaked. "I'm your new boss!" Cartman laughed evilly. Craig knew then that his life would slowly become a living hell.

* * *

Hi guys, I hope you liked it. I know it's probably short, but I'll try to make it longer and better in the next chapter. Please take a second to leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. Any questions, compliments, or insults. Anyways, favorite, follow, review. Love you guys! Byeee! Happy Halloween!


	2. Justin Bieber, Car wrecks, and babies

Parenthood

* * *

Tweek gives birth to a healthy baby boy named Spencer. Craig gets hired as a singer in a bar, and Stan is the bartender. Worse, Cartman's their boss and the owner of the bar, and Kyle is a very successful doctor? Butters runs a daycare center, and Kenny is a rich hottie! Also, who is the person behind the mysterious murders in South Park? Creek,Bunny,Style,CartmanxWendy,BebexClyde.

* * *

Chapter 2: Justin Bieber, Car wrecks, and babies.

Craig was totally exhausted after his first day. Cartman nearly drove him crazy. He forced him to sing Justin Bieber in front of all of the guys, and it was really embarrassing. He made it through, though. He slowly walked inside of his house, and locked the door behind him. He noticed Tweek left dinner out on the table, and he figured he had fallen asleep. He was silent as he kicked off his shoes, and took off his jacket. He hung it up on a rack, and sat down so he could start eating. He dug in, since he was starving. He heard something break upstairs, and Tweek having a panic attack. He stood up quickly and sprinted up the stairs. "What the hell!?" He exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock. A figure, dressed in black, and hair and eyes hidden, jumped out of the already broken window. Tweek hyperventilated and shook uncontrollably. He looked like a deer in front of headlights. His soft green eyes were wide with terror. "Don't have a seizure on me," Craig grabbed Tweek's medicine from a nearby drawer, and injected it into his arm. Tweek relaxed. "What the fuck just happened?" Craig mumbled to himself. Tweek shook his head, the medicine making him forget. "J-Jesus! T-the baby!" Tweek pushed Craig aside and dragged himself to his son's room. He let out a sigh of relief, seeing that he was still in his crib, fast asleep.

Craig walked behind him and smiled slightly. "Cute, huh?" Craig chuckled softly. "Y-yeah..." Tweek smiled and shut the door as he exited. Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek, and began to kiss him. Their romantic kiss deepened, and Craig was about to move his hands down to Tweek's ass. Then there was a knock at the door. "What now!?" Craig hissed, and released Tweek so he could go answer the door. Stan was at the door, holding he and Kyle's one year old daughter Kylie. "Butters is having his baby." he stated. "And...?" Craig crossed his arms. "He wants you and Tweek to come see her." he smiled, and pointed at the van, packed full. Wendy, Bebe, Token, Clyde, Cartman, Kyle, Pip, and Damien. "Fine. Tweek!" Craig yelled, and Tweek grabbed his son from his crib and walked downstairs. "Y-yeah?" He wondered. "Come on, we're going to see Butters at the hospital." Craig held his lover's free hand, and led him to the van.

They squeezed in, and Stan got into the drivers seat. He began to drive, and everyone was rather silent for a while. "Move Cartman!" Clyde growled, "Your killing me!" he cried, and Cartman rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up!" Cartman responded, and they were both silent. Tweek fell asleep, his head resting on Craig's soft shoulder. "Oh my god!" Stan screamed as a deer hit the windshield. It seemed to come out of no where. Everyone screamed in unison as the car turned over and went off of the road, and began going down a rolling, steep hill. "J-Jesus! H-Help m-me! T-To much p-pressure!" Tweek squeaked, and held Spencer close to him. The car landed in deep water. "Oh man, we're fucked!" Kyle cried. Wendy and Bebe hugged each other tightly and cried hysterically.

Stan couldn't see anything in the darkness, and suddenly, they felt theirselves going down again. "Ohhhhh myyyyy goooooddddddddd!" Stan yelled, and hit his head on the top of the car. "Fuck!" he cried, and the car turned over backwards, and landed down in the water below. "Dude, I totally just shit myself." Cartman stated aloud. "Ew! Gross!" Bebe whined. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Stan sighed deeply, and opened the door, swimming out. He made his way onto the shore. "Come on guys," he directed, and the others copied what he did. They all sat on shore, watching the car sink. "There goes 200,000 dollars..." Stan buried his face into his wet hands. Kyle rolled his eyes. "Butters will be so disappointed.." Pip whimpered. "You're worried about Butters!?" Damien grumbled. "Look at where we are my **(1)** doux ange, we're lost, and you're worried about him." Damien did a simple face palm.

"This is no time to be stupid, we have to try to find our way to the hospital, without our car." Stan stated. "You guys are fucking stupid! We're in the middle of fucking nowhere! NOWHERE! IN THE DARK!" Cartman screeched. "Shut the hell up fatass I'm trying to think!" Kyle snapped. "Shut your fat fucking jew mouth Kyle!" he grumbled. "Everyone shut the fuck up!" Clyde and Wendy shouted in unison. Bebe cried onto Clyde's shoulder. Token, Tweek, and Craig were totally silent. Tweek and Craig both took off their shirts to dry Spencer off and keep him warm. He had fallen fast asleep, which gave the group some peace and quiet so they could think.

"We should retrace our steps." Clyde suggested. "We're so far away though, there's no use." Bebe responded. "I know what to do." Cartman stated, and stood up. "HEEEEEEEEELLLP!" he screeched. "Shut up!" Stan yelled. "I-I have an i-idea..." Tweek mumbled, and everyone looked at him. "W-we can s-summon t-the gnomes.. they'll guide us o-out.." he shrugged, and everyone looked at each other. "That was years ago Tweek." Stan stated. "I guess y-you're right.." Tweek sighed softly. "We should go with Clyde's idea." Wendy stated. Everyone else nodded in agreement and stood up. "But guys... I don't like walking!" Cartman whined. "Stay here and die then!" Kyle mumbled.

The group headed out and began to make their way around. They couldn't just go up a waterfall, so they had to walk all the way around. It took hours and hours of mosquito bites, heat, sweat, falling, hearing creepy noises, and complaining, before they made it back to the street. They continued walking, their legs totally sore. "L-Look... the hospital.." Kyle panted. They had made it. The group continued on, until they were inside the hospital. Everyone stared at their awful appearances. "We're here to see Kenny McCormick and Leopold Butters Stotch." They all said in unison, all exhausted. "He's in room 652 on the 5th floor." She smiled, and they took off again.

They used an elevator, and eventually made it up to the 5th floor. They ambled towards the room, scanning the numbers as they went along. They went inside, and they all smiled. Butters was crying, holding his new daughter. Kenny ended up shedding a tear or two, which was unusual for him. The baby girl was Kelly Leona McCormick. "Awww, is it a boy or a girl?" Token asked, and walked towards Kenny. Kyle, Bebe, Wendy, and Tweek went to see Butters. A nurse came along and took the baby so it could get cleansed and dressed. Kenny led Craig, Clyde, Cartman, Stan, and Token to the nursery. "Was it bad?" Kyle frowned. "Sorry we didn't come sooner." Wendy sighed and stroked Butters hair. "It was pretty bad but, it's okay now, cause I got a baby!" he smiled cutely, and everyone just wanted to melt. Butters was so happy and cute and sweet, no one could deny that he was a perfect person. Kind, attractive, smart, and loved by all.

* * *

Hey guys, It's here! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please take a minute to leave a review telling me what you think. Favorite, follow, and review! Love you guys! Happy halloween! Also, about **(1) **doux ange means Sweet Angel in french.


	3. More Drama

Parenthood

* * *

Tweek gives birth to a healthy baby boy named Spencer. Craig gets hired as a singer in a bar, and Stan is the bartender. Worse, Cartman's their boss and the owner of the bar, and Kyle is a very successful doctor? Butters runs a daycare center, and Kenny is a rich hottie! Also, who is the person behind the mysterious murders in South Park? Creek,Bunny,Style,CartmanxWendy,BebexClyde.

* * *

Chapter 3: More drama

The group decided to stay all night at the hospital to help support Butters. They were toppled on top of each other in the waiting room, falling fast asleep. Everyone except Tweek. He kept hearing and seeing things that weren't there. He was scared. He could hear Butters snoring, and it did make him giggle a bit. Butters was so tired after his long, hard labor. He decided to try to fall asleep. He closed his eyes, and drifted off.

* * *

Suddenly, he woke up. He heard something break, and sat up quickly. He looked around, realizing everyone around him was dead, including Craig. Spencer was still alive, but bleeding. "Ahh! J-Jesus christ! Craig!" Tweek's eyes welled with tears and he grabbed Spencer quickly. "It'll b-be okay, I-I'll protect y-you baby.." Tweek whimpered, and set out to get help. He heard someone behind him, and he turned around. He saw the same person who broke into he and Craig's house, dressed in all black, holding an axe. He let out a loud screech. "D-Don't k-kill me! S-sweet J-jesus! Gah!" Tweek let out a loud cry as he began to sprint down the stairs. He tripped, sliding down to the ground. "F-fuck!" Tweek wiped his tears away, and he saw the figure walking slowly after him. He stumbled up to his feet, wiping some blood off of Spencer's cheek. "I w-won't let a-anything happen t-to you.." he whispered.

He continued to sprint, trying to escape harms way with his baby. He made it to an elevator, and pressed many buttons at once, but it was to late. The psychopath began trying to hit Tweek with the axe. The door shut, trapping them together. Tweek dodged his swings, and protected his baby with his arms. He cut Tweek's arm, and Tweek let tears stream down his face. The elevator stopped, and Tweek took a run for it. He panted harshly. "I-I can't.." He whimpered. He saw a nurse walking nearby, and he hurried to her. "Help m-me!" he cried. "C-call the p-police!" he whined, and she nodded. "Okay hon," she smiled. "Now!" Tweek cried. She walked, and Tweek pushed her along, seeing the figure behind them. "Run!" Tweek yelled, and she hurried.

They made it into a small room, and she shut the door as they entered. Tweek locked it, and panted harshly. "We're g-gonna l-live..." he wiped some sweat off of his forehead, and looked down at his son, who had managed to sleep through this entire thing. "Who were you wanting me to dial hon?" she questioned. The mysterious person began trying to open the door with all his strength. "911!" Tweek screamed, and began to sob. The nurse tried dialing it, but it wouldn't work. "Sorry honey, I'll have to go dial it on another phone. I'll be right back." She smiled sweetly. "No! N-no! Don't l-leave me!" Tweek cried out, and the shaking and rattling of the door stopped. She walked out, and shut the door back. Tweek quickly locked it, and shook.

He noticed the phone cord was unplugged, and he quickly shoved the plug back into the outlet. He dialed 911 frantically. "F-fucking p-pick up!" he whined, and finally got a response. The door busted open, and it was over...

* * *

Tweek shot up in the hospital seat. "I see your finally awake." Craig smiled. "Craig..." Tweek's eyes teared up, and he hugged him tightly. "Another nightmare?" Craig frowned and stroked Tweek's hair as he nodded in response. "It's alright." Craig smiled and kissed Tweek lovingly. Tweek managed a small halfway, sheepish, yet cute smile. "Wheres m-my baby?" he questioned. "The nurse was giving him a bath for us. He's laying down next to you." Craig pointed at his son, who was bundled up in a blanket, and was laying on a soft pillow. Tweek laughed a bit. "I t-think I-I'm blind s-sometimes.." Tweek picked his son up. "Breakfast time." He looked down at his baby happily. "I'm gonna go get you some coffee." Craig kissed Tweek's cheek, and headed off.

Tweek unbuttoned his shirt, and held his son to his chest. "My baby baby, baby baby, baby baby boo." He sung repeatedly to himself. He wondered how Butters was doing with he and Kenny's baby. Pip entered the room, a huge smile upon his face. "Hello Tweek." He sat beside him, crossing his legs politely. "Why a-are you s-so happy?" Tweek asked, and stroked his son's hair. "Me and Damien are planning on having a baby to! I'm just so excited." he explained, and Tweek nodded. "I-I'm h-happy for you..." He sighed softly and relaxed. "Where is everyone?" Pip questioned, twirling his blonde locks in his tiny hands. "P-probably getting b-breakfast." Tweek zoned out and stared off at the wall.

"Something is bothering you. What's wrong my good fellow?" Pip put an arm around Tweek supportively. "I k-keep having t-these n-nightmares... and I-I'm seeing t-things that a-aren't there a-and... I-I just c-can't..." Tweek looked down. "You're hallucinating... maybe you need to take your medicine more often." Pip suggested. Tweek nodded slowly and looked down at his baby. "D-Done?" he smiled and lifted him up and placed him over his shoulder gently. He patted his back, and laughed when he let out a small burp. Pip couldn't help but giggle a little bit as well. "I can't wait for the day when I get to hear that." He smiled and stood up. "I am going to look for Damien. Bye!" He waved as he walked off.

Tweek waved back, and let his son relax in his arms. He then began struggling to button his shirt. Craig returned with some toast, jelly, and coffee. He chuckled at Tweek. "Need some help?" He kneeled down in front of his lover and buttoned his shirt for him. "Did the little guy have his breakfast?" Craig ruffled Tweek's hair, and Tweek nodded. "He's precious." Craig kissed his son's forehead. "I'll take him so you can eat." He took his son out of Tweek's arms, and Tweek began to eat his toast, then drink his coffee. "What was your nightmare about?" Craig pondered, and Tweek took in a deep breath. "Can y-you give m-me my medicine s-so I won't s-stutter as b-bad?" Tweek asked. Craig nodded, taking a needle from his pocket. Tweek bit down on Craig's sleeve like he usually did. He winced, and before he knew it, it was over. "Now tell me." Craig sat and listened.

"Everyone died, including you. Me and Spencer were alive, and w-we... I mean I took him, and I was running away from that same guy who tried to kill me at our house. I made it to the elevator, and he cut my arm, and then I ran into a n-nurse, and she was stupid, and she left me alone, and he got into a room and killed us." Tweek frowned and stared at the ground. "Babe, you know I would never let anything happen to you or Spencer." Craig kissed Tweek again. Tweek sat the empty tray and coffee cup aside. "Where is everyone?" Tweek asked. "Their eating. Wanna go see Butters and Kenny with me?" Craig wondered, and Tweek nodded. They went back into Butters room, where Butters was multitasking. He was breastfeeding Kelly, while eating his breakfast, which was some fruit loops. Kenny was beside him, as usual. "How are you this morning?" Craig smiled at Butters. "I'm okay!" He said with a mouth full of cereal, and smiled cutely.

Craig began to talk to Kenny, and Tweek sat on the ground next to Butters' bed. "How are you f-feeling?" Tweek asked. "I'm doing better, my nipples and butt kind of hurt." Butters shrugged his shoulders. "What happened?" Tweek frowned sympathetically. "I tore." Butters sighed. "I had to have stitches, and it didn't feel good." he continued, and finished his cereal. Tweek sat the dirty dishes up on the table for him. "Sorry t-to hear t-that... it must have been painful." Tweek shrugged slightly. "It was pretty bad..." Butters smiled slightly. "But It's positive pain. I got a pretty little baby!" He looked down at Kelly, who burped. Tweek cracked a cute grin. "She is, very pretty." he yawned and leaned back.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you liked it! It's in honor of Halloween. It took three hours to write, so **PLEASE **review, follow, and favorite, it would mean so much to me. Anyways, happy halloween, I wub wu! Free cookies and hugs! -Insert cookies and hugs- Bye!


	4. The Awful Accident

Parenthood

* * *

Tweek gives birth to a healthy baby boy named Spencer. Craig gets hired as a singer in a bar, and Stan is the bartender. Worse, Cartman's their boss and the owner of the bar, and Kyle is a very successful doctor? Butters runs a daycare center, and Kenny is a rich hottie! Also, who is the person behind the mysterious murders in South Park? Creek,Bunny,Style,CartmanxWendy,BebexClyde.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Awful Accident

It seemed like forever, but Butters, Kenny, and Kelly were finally able to go home. The rest of the gang split up and went to their own homes. It was early on a Monday morning, and Craig was just getting up for work. He yawned and sat up in his bed. Tweek was asleep beside him, and it melted his heart. He was so beautiful and lovely. His blonde hair fell into perfect place, shading his eyes from the bright sun coming up. He was at peace. Craig got up slowly, trying not to wake him. He stood up, placing his warm feet onto the carpet. It was stained with coffee.

He sighed quietly, and dug through his dresser. He could see some of Tweek's clothes. He grabbed a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He picked up his sneakers that he always wore, and grabbed his hat, that was hanging off of the top of the standing mirror next to the door. He picked up a pair of socks from on the top of the dresser, and placed them down. He dressed himself, then combed his hair and tied up his shoe laces. He was finally ready to go, but he had some spare time. He decided to make Tweek breakfast in bed, even though he knew it would just result in a mess for him to clean.

He suddenly remembered Tweek's medicine. He picked up a needle from the top of the dresser. He injected the medicine into Tweek's arm while he was asleep. Tweek rolled over, snoring slightly. Craig grinned and covered him up. He went downstairs and began to grab supplies for one of Tweek's favorites, pancakes. He grabbed a box, and followed the directions on the back. He also made some bacon, and of course, coffee. He put it all together on a tray, and took it upstairs. He could hear Tweek shifting around, beginning to wake up. His cute yawn just made Craig smile once again.

He made his way into the room, maneuvering around to the side of the bed. "Good morning little Tweekie," he placed the breakfast on his lap. Tweek's face lit up. "My favorite..." he leaned up and kissed Craig's cheek. Craig kissed his lover's pert nose, and sighed softly. "I have to go to work. Don't get into any trouble, ya hear?" he covered Tweek's lap up with the covers. "Be s-safe..." Tweek began to eat, and Craig exited, shutting the door behind him. He walked into Spencer  
's room. "Morning buddy..." He kissed his son's forehead, and quickly rushed down the stairs. He ran out the door as quickly as possible, remembering his car keys. "Fuck," he hissed, and went back in, picking them up. He got back into his car, started it up, and headed off to work.

When he arrived at work, he walked into Cartman's office. Clyde was also inside, asking for a job. "Em, you can be the waiter." Cartman mumbled and shrugged his shoulders. "Any job will work really, with Bebe wanting to buy so much, I have to have some way of supporting her. Of supporting us..." Clyde looked at his new boss. "Go to work then," Cartman ordered. Clyde rushed out, and Craig sat down. "Um, Cartman... I was wondering if I could have a raise. I mean, I do work overtime for you.. and we are bros, right?" Craig gulped nervously and tapped his foot. "I'll think about it, as for now, get your lazy ass on stage, the customers want entertainment." Cartman smiled and propped his feet up on the desk.

Craig nodded. "Yes sir." he exited, and his phone rang. "Ugh, what now?" he mumbled to himself, and pressed a button that made it beep, and answer. "Yes?" he sighed. "C-Craig! S-Spencer! He's g-gone, I looked e-everywhere for h-him! S-sweet j-jesus!" Tweek cried through the phone, making it obvious that he was crying. Craig's eyes widened in pure terror. "Okay, calm down, call the police, and I'll be there." Craig hung up, and rushed out the door. He hopped into the car, already beginning to sweat. He drove way over the speed limit, until he reached his home. Tweek was sitting on the stairs, crying. It broke Craig's heart, but there wasn't much he could do as for that moment.

He went to comfort him immediately. He wrapped his arms around him, and wiped his tears away. "Are you sure he's gone?" he questioned, and soothed him by rubbing his sore, bony shoulders. "Y-yes!" Tweek sniffled and began to struggle breathing. "Shh, don't.. calm down.." Craig pressed up and down on Tweek's chest to help his breathing. He whimpered, and relaxed in Craig's arms. The police arrived, Token rushing to them. "Okay, what happened?" he asked. "W-well, I was eating a-and, I went t-to get h-him, and.. and... and he w-was g-gone! I-I looked everywhere.. the w-window in h-his room was o-open!" Tweek explained. Token tried to think.

"Who could have done this?" he wondered. "T-the man... I had nightmares about.." Tweek whimpered. "What man?" Token got on his knees, and let Craig comfort Tweek so he could get the necessary information. "He w-wears all b-black... and I c-can't make him out.. he has b-bright green eyes, but i-it's all I really k-know.." tears rolled down Tweek's face. "Please f-find him... I-I need h-him.." Craig nuzzled Tweek as a desperate attempt to comfort him, and kissed him lovingly. "Craig, i-if we d-don't f-find him," Tweek's tears disappeared, his face becoming bright red. "I'm a-about to k-kill somebody." He crossed his arms. "We will find him, you have my word Tweekie. If we don't, we can always have another." Craig stroked Tweek's soft blonde hair.

"I'm not replacing my baby." Tweek frowned. "No baby can replace my Spencer." Tweek pulled his knees to his chest. Craig knew he was serious when he didn't stutter. Token stood. "We're going to investigate the house and look for clues." Token led the rest of the police officers into their house. Tweek buried his face into his knees. "I fail at everything, b-but I never thought I-I'd fail at being a parent.." Tweek closed his eyes, wishing to be with his son.

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait! I've been so busy trying to maintain my grades. I made a long chapter, i hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, follow, and favorite. Love you!


	5. Choices

Parenthood

* * *

Tweek gives birth to a healthy baby boy named Spencer. Craig gets hired as a singer in a bar, and Stan is the bartender. Worse, Cartman's their boss and the owner of the bar, and Kyle is a very successful doctor? Butters runs a daycare center, and Kenny is a rich hottie! Also, who is the person behind the mysterious murders in South Park? Creek,Bunny,Style,CartmanxWendy,BebexClyde.

* * *

Chapter 5: Choices

Tweek shifted in his sleep that night. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. He couldn't do anything. He sat up, and as scared as he was, decided he would try to look for Spencer. Look for the man who took his baby. He picked up a blue backpack from the floor. He put in a few items of clothing, and two handfuls of cash. He put in several needles full of his medicine, and a bag full of chips and two bottles of water. He zipped the bag quietly, trying not to wake Craig. He grabbed a needle full of medicine from the bedside table and injected it into his arm. He winced and hissed quietly, then dug out some clothes. He dressed himself, and slung the backpack on his small shoulders. It was his love for his only child that motivated him to do something as crazy as this. He would search the entire world until he found him. He looked back at Craig, then went out the door. He kept it in mind that he could come back home and be with him again once he found him. He left the house entirely.

* * *

Craig opened his eyes the next morning, and didn't feel a set of skinny, warm arms around him. He raised up quickly, knowing Tweek never woke up before him. He noticed the bedroom door wide open. He looked all around the bedroom. He stood up and rubbed his eyes, not caring if he was getting chill bumps from the cold morning air. He noticed the front door open.

His eyes welled with tears. "H-He left me..." Craig tried not to panic. His life really had turned into a living hell this time. He went back into the bedroom and picked up his cell phone from the bedside table. He dialed his mothers number and tried not to cry. "Hello?" she said through the phone. "M-Mom, Can you come take me to your place for a while? I can't stay here anymore." Craig finally just let it all out. "Oh honey..." she sighed through the phone. "Okay. I'll be there in a few.." she hung up, and Craig threw his phone at the wall. He picked up one of Tweek's small articles of clothing laying on the floor. He looked at the tag on it. Medium. Tweek never wore clothes that were tight on him. Craig dropped it to the ground and wiped some of his tears away. He just wanted it all to end.

* * *

Craig woke up, and realized he was at his parents house. Did his mom make his dad carry him to the car? He couldn't help but laugh, despite his pain. Everything was unfamiliar to him. It felt like years had passed without Tweek. His mother entered the room. "Mom... how long has it been?" Craig questioned. "It's been five years since he's left... but I have some news for you." His mother smiled happily, her eyes brimming with tears of joy. "Their back home, and their waiting downstairs for you." she wiped her joyous tears away and watched as Craig jumped up to his feet.

"Tweek and Spencer? Really?" Craig's eyes filled with tears as well. His mother nodded. Craig shot out the door and rocketed down the stairs. "Tweek!" He jumped through the air and wrapped his arms tightly around Tweek's tiny waist. Tweek smiled, "Hey h-honey..." Craig looked over, and his eyes widened at his son. How much he had grown. "Oh my god..." he knelled down to Spencer's height. He was now five years old. "Look at my boy..." he hugged him tightly. Spencer barely remembered him. "That's y-your daddy." Tweek stated to his son. Spencer's soft blue eyes wondered around to meet Craig's. Tweek looked bad. He had been battered and bruised, and had cuts and wounds on his arms.

Craig took his attention back to him. "What happened to you?" he placed a hand on Tweek's soft cheek, which had a bruise on it. Tweek leaned his head on his hand, and brought his hand up to Craig's. "Nothing... j-just battle scars." Tweek nuzzled Craig's nose. Craig noticed Tweek's change in heart. He had been through so much. "Has it really been five years?" he asked as he looked at him. Tweek nodded. "I h-had something to leave and to l-live for. To fight f-for." he looked over at his son. "You need your medicine." Craig sighed. "It's alright... I've been doing f-fine without it.." Tweek lifted Spencer onto his lap.

"You must be starved..." Craig frowned sympathetically. "No, your m-mom fed us. T-trust me." Tweek laughed cutely. Craig chuckled and kissed him lovingly. "Let's get you home."

* * *

"I'm g-gonna take a bath n-now that he's asleep... c-care to join me?" Tweek smiled and left a path of his clothes as he undressed. Craig felt his pants get tighter around him, and he blushed deeply. He hadn't felt that sensation in a while. He walked into the bathroom, his heart pounding in his chest. Tweek held a towel around his waist with one free hand and undid Craig's clothes with the other. "I like this side of you..." Craig complimented.

"Why t-thank you," Tweek giggled, "Ladies first." He looked at Craig. "Oh, your a cheeky monkey." Craig rolled his eyes and grinned as he sat down in the water. Tweek got in after him and sat on his lap. He nuzzled his nose against Craig's. Craig placed his warm wet hands on Tweek's lower back. Tweek pressed his forehead against Craig's, and as they began to kiss, he knew he was leading up to something.

**2 Hours Later...**

Tweek woke up, and his eyes widened when he realized they fell asleep in the bath tub. His arms were wrapped around Craig lovingly, and he had his head resting on his chest. "We seriously g-got that i-into it?" He laughed, and heard Craig's phone ring. He shook Craig awake as he reached up and picked it up off of the sink. He flipped it open. "H-Hi?" Tweek said as he stood up, and got out of the bathtub. Craig stood up as well and wrapped a warm Towel around Tweek's waist. He then wrapped a towel around himself, and led his lover out of the bathroom. Tweek dropped the phone. "My p-parents..."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
